


Spooky, Scared Skeletons

by echo_flowers



Series: Spooptober [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Haunted Houses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_flowers/pseuds/echo_flowers
Summary: You and your skeletons go to the annual fall festival. Fluff and spoopy times insue.For firedrakegirl
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Spooptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974709
Kudos: 4





	Spooky, Scared Skeletons

Firedrakegirl: How about something with a reader who’s not scared of the haunted house? And their Undertale s/o or bestie or whatever being maybe a little freaked? (Your choice on who that is though!)

When the boys started talking about going to the annual Monster fall festival, you were beyond excited. This year they were finally letting Monsters participate in the festivities. You couldn't wait to indulge in all of the delicious fall treats and games that the Monsters had planned.

The house was buzzing with activity the day before the festival, an almost tangible excitement floating on the crisp air. Papyrus and Sweets had been baking all morning so the house smelled like chocolate and spices by the time it was time to leave. With the cars packed up and everyone ready it was time to head to the festival! 

The festival was already in full swing when you and the boys arrived. Monsters and Humans alike were strolling through the booths and game stalls. You breathed in, taking in the pleasant blend of baked goods and greasy food that always seemed to drift through the air at these types of gatherings. With a grin, you followed your boys through the crowd, chatting excitedly with Blue and carrying a warm tray of cookies in your arms.

Toriel's booth was at the far end of the grounds, right next to your universe's Muffet. She waved one of her many hands in greeting and placed a wrapped spider donut on you tray with one of the others, winking at you when you smiled in thanks. 

"Oh, hello, my child." Toriel greeted when you placed your tray down and retrieved your treat from the top. It was warm in your rapidly cooling hands. You smiled. "Heya Tori. How's it going?"

"Excellent, dear. Frisk is very excited for the festivities. They ran off with MK to explore a while ago." She explained, opening one of the many containers littering her booth and placing a cookie in your now empty napkin. It smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. 

"If you guys keep spoiling me like this, it might go to my head." You teased before digging in. Toriel giggled behind her paw at your exuberance before patting your hair gently. Her gaze drifted over your head and, her smile took on a mischievous edge. 

"It looks like someone is waiting for you. Run along now. Don't let this old lady keep you."

You cast a glance over your shoulder to find Mal leaning against a nearby booth, fiddling with his phone. A quick glance around told you that the others wandered off to do their own things. 

With quick goodbye to Toriel, you weaved through the crowd toward Mal. He glanced up when you neared and a smirk settled on his shark teeth. "Hello, dear."

"Hey, Mal. Looks like it's just you and me for now," If it was possible, his smirk sharpened smugly as he took your hand, being careful not to scratch you with his sharp phalanges. He leads you further into the festival. "So, where are we going?"

He said nothing to your inquiry. His silence piqued your interest even more, but you knew from experience that if he didn't want to tell you something no matter what you do he wasn't going to tell you. So you stayed quiet and just enjoyed being close to one of your skelebaes.

A few minutes later, he came to a stop in front of one of the main attractions at the festival, the haunted house. Excitement welled up inside of your chest. Was he going to take you into the haunted house?

He squeezed your hand, his eyelights twinkling with mischief. "SCARED?"

You shook your head, "Nope! I love haunted houses."

He raised a browbone, narrowing his sockets skeptically. You knew that look well, being on the receiving end of it more than you'd care to admit. You meet his skepticism with a smile, pulling him on to the rickety wooden porch of the house. It groaned under your feet, sending an eager thrill up your spine. This was going to be fun!

* * *

It was almost frighteningly quiet when the door creaked closed behind you, snuffing out the bright sunlight outside and sending shadows dancing across the walls. Dust particles floated in the small sunbeams shining in through the cracks. The house groaned around you, and to your surprise, Mal's hand tighten around yours. You squeezed back, glancing at him. "You okay, hon?"

He cleared his throat (or lack thereof) and adjusted his purple bandana around his neck. "OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULD I NOT BE?" 

You regarded him a second longer. "If you say so."

The deeper you explored into the dark, desolate house, the more apparent it became that Mal was not okay, or at least he was a bit freaked out. Every time something jumped out of the shadows, his hand would tighten like a vice around yours. Or if someone screamed deeper in, his eyelights would blink out, and lavender sweat would collect on his brow. 

You watched him with a worried frown, trailing your thumb over his gloved knuckles in a soothing motion. You wish he would say something. If this was causing him discomfort, then you didn't want him to suffer for your sake. When he noticed you staring, that smirk that you knew and loved was back in place before you could blink. "REALLY, DARLING, I AM FINE! IT WILL TAKE A LOT MORE TO FRIGHTEN THE GREAT AND MALEFICENT SA-MAL!"

With how jumpy he was you highly doubted that, but you knew trying to get him to admit it was impossible. Once he had his mind made up about something it was a lost cause trying to change it. That included his own comfort and wellbeing. So, you took matters into your own hands and marched back the way you came, despite Mal's rather loud protests. 

Once you were back out in the sunlight, Mal visibly relaxed, but that didn't mean you should. You braced yourself for the incoming glare...and there it was. You met his glare with a sweet smile and kissed his cheek to delay any quarrel your actions were sure to cause. Sure enough, Mal's zygomatic bone dusted a lovely purple and his glare softened into your favorite bashfully angry expression he always wore when you showed him affection.

"WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER." He promised. Oh, you were sure you will, but right now you just wanted to enjoy the festival with him and your other boys. As he held your head, leading through the hustle and bustle of the other fairgoers you smiled, happy to be here in this moment with him.


End file.
